


Кабинеты

by SovietSatin



Category: Aquarium (Russia Band), Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Не даст Дюша этому хаму урок в своём кабинете вести.
Relationships: Boris Grebenshikov/Andrey Romanov





	Кабинеты

— Я веду здесь уроки ежедневно. Это мой кабинет. — Дюша сложил руки на груди, оперевшись о дверной косяк — защищал по праву своё пространство.

— Меня отправил сюда завуч, не вижу проблемы — сходите и узнайте, где урок у вас.

Борис Борисович, закатив глаза, попытался просочиться мимо него, но вовремя был остановлен: не даст Дюша свой кабинет поганить — уборки от таких не добьешься.

— Оснований для переноса моего урока в другое место не было, поэтому настоятельно прошу вас уйти — к завучу, если вам так угодно.

Кто-то из детей захихикал, перешёптываясь, и идеально-напряжённая тишина была вмиг разрушена поднявшимся шквалом смешков.

— Я был у неё пять минут назад! Мой урок пройдёт здесь. Точка.

— Это не класс физики, вас не могли отправить сюда — отсутствует необходимое оборудование.

Симпатичное личико Бориса вытянулось от возмущения, пухлые губы он очаровательно от злости надул — загляденье.

— Вы не верите словам завуча?

— Я не верю вашим словам.

— Это ваши проблемы.

— Признаю, мои. А теперь, если вы не против, я пойду вести урок в своём кабинете.

Дюшин класс, сидящий до этого тише воды, тоже бескультурно заржал, но смолкнул от строгого взгляда вмиг.

— Против! За мной, Андрей Игоревич. Дети, стоите здесь и не рыпаетесь.

Настала очередь Дюши глаза закатывать — этот балбес ему урок срывал. У них стычки случались постоянно: конфликтовать они оба любили. Друг с другом. Почему на конфликт шёл Борис Борисович, Дюша не знал, а для себя решил, что видит в этих ссорах своеобразные спектакли: Борис закипал быстрее, начинал злиться, сдерживая себя с трудом. Красивое и интересное зрелище.

Причины для ссор были разные: кабинеты, тетради, хамовитость подопечных Бориса, цветы в школьном коридоре — и те смогли заставить их ссориться. Дюше от этого весело. А Борис злился всерьез, как и сейчас — бубнил себе под нос.

Клетчатые брюки обтягивали спортивные бёдра, каждую мышцу делая заметной. Он шёл уверенно, чуть впереди, и вдруг резко повернулся, отчего Дюша чуть не полетел носом вперёд с лестницы.

— Зачем вы на меня так смотрите?

— Хочу.

Борис Борисович ногой толкнул дверь в учительскую, тут же схватив её за ручку — вдруг отхватит от завуча. Но учительская встретила их зияющей пустотой — ни единой души, не было даже секретаря директора, которая любила тут чаи гонять.

— С кем же вы разговаривали пять минут назад, если тут никого нет?

— Замолчите.

Дюша хотел возмутиться. Очень хотел. Но, услышав в коридоре цокот каблуков, решил последовать приказу — да никто не пришёл. Борис Борисович уже отвлёкся, рассматривая — судя по лицу, впервые за весь учебный год, — пустую и одновременно захламлённую учительскую, хмурясь.

— Какой же бардак, а ведь общее пространство.

— Всяко лучше моего кабинета после ваших детей.

— Что, простите?

— Именно ваш класс каждый раз наводит беспорядок у меня в кабинете. — Дюша повернулся к нему спиной, стараясь на заставленном столе найти хоть какой-то указ.

— А я что сделаю?

— Не знаю, раз вы настолько некомпетентны.

— Сволочь.

Тяжёлое тело навалилось сзади, Дюшу придавив к столу, сильные руки схватили за шею, а ухо обдало теплым дыханием с запахом табака. Испугаться и запаниковать Дюша не успел. Появилась куда более интересная идея — толкнуться чуть назад и поёрзать, как бы невзначай, неощутимо, и наблюдать.

— Как же ты надоел. Лезешь, препираешься, доводишь меня до белого каления, дразнишь. — Одна рука его спустилась почему-то на талию, сжимая.

— Честно говоря, — Дюша дёрнулся, вдыхая полной грудью, — на металл вы слабо похожи. Разве что, на щелочной — любите повзрываться просто так. От воды например.

О, Дюша прекрасно помнил, как случайно облил Бориса, нет, _Борю_ , водой из лейки. Жаль, что скандалил он тихо, кричать не любил — вся школа в тот день могла узнать много интересного о Дюше.

Дыхание, что ухо согревало, сбилось, стало глубже — неожиданно приятный поворот событий. Красноречиво.

— Наверное, в следующий раз сразу после урока с вашим классом, я заставлю вас лично вылизывать мой кабинет дочиста.

Рука на шее сжалась сильнее.

— И коридор рядом с кабинетом тоже. Ваш класс — бескультурные свиньи, неспособные поддерживать порядок и слушаться старших, а вам не хватает опыта их построить. Бедный горшок с фикусом превратился в помойку, окурки под партой валяются!

Бёдрами Дюша толкнулся настойчивее, потёрся ещё немного — и почувствовал то, чего раньше не было, то, чего быть и не должно. Наконец-то.

Рука на шее задрожала.

— Я уверен, что в следующем году вас вышвырнут из школы: вы несобранны и некомпетентны. Мы с некоторыми учителями даже поспорили.

Боря придавил сверху почти всем телом, едва ли не лёг на Дюшу, и дышать было уж слишком тяжело — грудь под немалым весом сдавило. И огрызаться он больше не мог.

— Ты меня сейчас доведёшь. Удавлю. — Боря почти шипел.

— Я чувствую, как вы хотите меня, — смолкнув на секунду, Дюша улыбнулся, — удавить. Неловко вышло, правда?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Не делайте из меня дурака, Борис Борисович, я отлично знаю, что может в меня упираться в таком положении. И вы знаете. Проверим? — Дюша хотел развернуться, убедиться, что не кажется. Но не успел. 

— По тебе не скажешь, что ты сильно возмущён случившимся конфузом.

— А должен?

— Должен.

— Боюсь, мы с вами одного разлива, и мне льстит твёрдость в ваших брюках — но помочь я вам не могу. К сожалению, мы с вами находимся в школе и друг друга ненавидим.

Боря вдохнул, собираясь ответить, но мерзкий звон, ознаменовавший окончание урока, заставил его от Дюши едва ли не отпрыгнуть на противоположный конец учительской. В коридоре воцарился привычный гомон.

— Всё это, — Боря застегнул пиджак, оттягивая его пониже, — незначительные препятствия. Нам с вами вместе не жить, и люди мы свободные: можем делать что угодно, если этого не видят коммунисты.

Лёгкая улыбка Боре была к лицу.

— Быстро вы отказались от желания меня «удавить».

— Вектор развития наших отношений немного поменялся.

— И что вы предлагаете? — Дюша поправил растрепавшиеся волосы, приводя себя в порядок.

— Для начала найти детей и выдать им домашнее задание, а потом можно обсудить возникшую проблему. Вечером. У меня вино есть вкусное и пустая квартира.

— Сколько у вас уроков сегодня?

— Шесть.

— Вам придётся меня немного подождать.


End file.
